vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong (Myth)
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 3-A Name: Sun Wukong, Monkey King Origin: Journey to the West Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, can make gravity defying somersaults, can use several types of magic, perfect immortality (he is 100% impossible to kill), can use his staff that can grow to the other side of the universe, can make illusions, transmutation, can create out of nowhere an army with magic, can transform into any kind of animal Attack Potency: Mountain level (Destroyed 4 mountains) | High Universe level (Transcended to Buddhahood at the end of his journey.) Speed: Relativistic (Around Mach 156,976.7) | Unknown, At least Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown, Galactic 'with his staff (his staff was once said to be able to hold up a galaxy) 'Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Universal Class 'via power-scaling from the Buddha 'Durability: Mountain level | High Universe level Standard Equipment: His 8.1 ton pole, Ruyi Jingu Bang, that can grow and shrink at insane levels, a cloud, etc. Range: Galactic, likely higher (is able to grow his staff to the other side of the universe) Intelligence: High intelligence and adept fighter of many years Weaknesses: Sun Wukong often fools around. He can be temporarily stopped by sufficiently high-ranking deities. (He was stopped by Guanyin, otherwise known as Quan Am.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Transformation: Allows him to transform himself into anything and anyone. Wu Kong uses it a lot, in all imaginable ways! Variation 1: He can change all of his hairs into any object, person or animal. After use, he can change them back to hairs. Variation 2: Body Outside of Body Spell (Shen Wai Shen Fa). He can amass an army in a few seconds by changing tufts of his hair into monkeys who are capable of fighting. Variation 3: Allows him to transform one object into another object by chanting a spell and spitting blood on the object. In the case of changing an object into people, he completes the illusion by giving the fakes very simple abilities of speech and movement. Variation 4: He can multiply his head and hands so that he has three heads and six arms. He also multiplies his magic rod so that he can use three rods at the same time. This is very useful in fighting off crowds of enemies. Variation 5: He can transform a hair into a fake Wu Kong, freeing his true self to go elsewhere. Variation 6: He can change his single magic rod into thousands of them which can be used for attacking multiple enemies. -Somersault Cloud (Jin Dou Yun) Allows him to fly over a distance of 108000 li in one somersault. -Body Freezing Spell: This is one of Wu Kong’s most important powers, the body freezing spell. With a single syllable and a point of his finger, he can magically freeze others into immobility. He used it frequently on the minor demons, so this spell only seems to be effective on people with weak magical powers. -Water Avoidance Charm (Bi Shui Jue): Allows him to survive in deep waters. A major drawback is that he can’t fight while using this charm. -Fire Avoidance Charm (Bi Huo Jue): Allows him to go through fire unharmed. This charm doesn’t have the Water Avoidance Charm’s drawback. - Wind: He can induce very strong winds and windstorms. -Lock-Breaking Spell (Jie Suo Fa): With a point from his finger or magic rod, all locks will open automatically. -Summoning: He can summon the local gods of any place he goes, that is the Earth Gods, Mountain Gods, River Gods, and the like. -Protective Circle: He can build a protective, albeit invisible wall by drawing a circle on the ground with his magic rod. Anyone staying inside the circle will be safe from harm as long as they don’t go out. The one time he used it, San Zang was stupid enough to listen to Ba Jie and ignore Wu Kong’s instructions and ended up being captured by a demon. -Fiery Golden Eyes (Huo Yan Jin Jing): When he was burnt in Lao Zi’s furnace for 49 days, he sat in a place where there was only smoke, but no fire. Thus he managed to survive the burning, but his eyes were smoked into Fiery Golden Eyes. This enables him to see as far as a thousand li in the day and five, six hundred li at night. Furthermore, he can see through any disguise, illusion, or transformation. Key: Originally | Buddhahood Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Primates Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Iconic Characters